


Honeymoon

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [161]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsjam, suitcase and rough.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I did more! Also a combined one. October 6 [InnerCinema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema) challenged us in the sterekdrabbles ‘ discord channel to write a drabble for the prompt Voyage, voyage, with Sterek traveling for whatever reason. I chose to do the last morning of their honeymoon, and it turned more bittersweet than I intended, but it’s happily married Sterek so I’m okay with that xD I also used sterekdrabbles‘ challenge from November 16 for it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/180250516267) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/174362).)

“Morning.”

Derek’s voice was sleep-rough and when Stiles turned to look at him he still had his eyes closed, but he was smiling.

“Good morning, husband,” Stiles said, smiling too. He jammed the suitcase shut before sitting on the bed next to Derek. Trailing soft fingers through Derek’s beard he saw Derek’s smile widen a little. “Sleep well?”

Derek turned into Stiles’ touch and pressed a kiss to his hand. “I did. You?”

“Mhm, very well.” Stiles never slept better than when he slept next to Derek. “Kinda don’t want to go home.”

Derek looked up at Stiles. “Me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
